Eyes on me
by tsubasa89
Summary: Songfic! Con la canción que da nombre al fic! XD Rinoa canta esta canción dispuesta a olvidar a Squall, pero que pensara el de todo eso?... RxR


Wolas! jeje esta es mi primera historia de ff8 así k no seais malos! XD hace mucho que quería escribir una! Pues me encanta este videojuego XD y la pareja k forman Rinoa y Squall!

Bueno, espero que os guste! Por cierto, lo que esta en cursiva es la canción (eyes on me)!

* * *

Agarró el micrófono en el karaoke y oigo sonar la triste melodía… Las lágrimas se posan en mis ojos y, sin quererlo, vuelvo a pensar en ti… Quiero olvidarte! Pero no puedo! Mi amor por ti me hace sufrir… Pero no lo puedo acallar! Por qué? Porque te quiero tanto? Porque te amo así? Porque te amo a ti? a ti… sólo a ti… Squall. 

_Pero… porque tu no sientes lo mismo por mi?_

_Whenever sang my songs (Cuando canto mis canciones)_

_On the stage, on my own (Sola en el escenario)_

_Whenever said my words (Cuando digo mis palabras)_

_Wishing they would be heard (Desando que sean escuchadas)_

Cada una de mis sonrisas es para ti… Cada una de mis lágrimas te pertenece… soy toda tuya, lo entiendes? Quiero hablarte y que me escuches… quiero despertarme a tu lado cada mañana… Pero tu no deseas eso… Porque me rechazaste? Porque no aceptaste mi propuesta?

Me duele el corazón y la tristeza se ha apoderado de mi… pero no callo! Alzó la voz y canto! Porque mientras cantó siento que estas conmigo…

_I saw you smiling at me (Te veo sonriéndome)_

_Was it real, or just my fantasy? (¿Era real, o solo fue mi fantasía?)_

_You'd always be there in the corner (Siempre has estado en el rincón)_

_Of this tiny little bar (De este pequeño bar)_

Abro mis ojos y te veo en un rincón del bar… porque estas allí? Yo vine a olvidarte! Porque me sigues! Y… ahora… Porque me sonríes?

No lo hagas! Por favor! No lo hagas! Cada vez que veo la felicidad en tu rostro… cada vez que veo tus labios formar una sonrisa… mi corazón vuelve a latir con fuerza! Con mucha fuerza! Porque te amo! Te amo tanto…

Porque eres tan cruel? Porqué no me dejas olvidarte! Tu no me amas… verdad? Entonces, porque me sonríes? Porque a mi? Yo se que tu no acostumbras a hacerlo nunca… que eres frío… y, aún así, ahora… me estas sonriendo…

_My last night here for you (Mi última noche aquí por ti)_

_Same old songs, just once more (Las mismas viejas canciones, solo una vez más)_

_My last night here with you? (¿Mi última noche aquí contigo? )_

_Maybe yes, maybe no. (Tal vez si, tal vez no)_

Estas aquí… y por eso, esta noche, y sólo esta noche… déjame expresarte todo lo que siento…

Sabes? Antes solía hacerlo mucho. Siempre que quería expresar mi amor por ti lo hacía cantando… Cantando estas canciones en este bar… expresando mi amor a desconocidos mediante melodías y letras… Me gustaría seguir así para siempre! Amándote con tanta intensidad! Pero eso no depende de mi… y lo sabes… respóndeme, será esta mi última noche aquí contigo?

_I kind of liked it your way (Me encanta la manera de como)_

_How you shyly placed your eyes on me (Tu, tímidamente posas tus ojos en mí)_

_Oh, did you ever know (Oh¿Supiste alguna vez)_

_That I had mine on you? (que yo también te miraba?)_

Fijas tus ojos en mi y me miras, tímidamente. Te fijas en mí, como nunca lo habías echo… oh! Esta es la primera vez que me ves como una chica, verdad? Como algo más que una amiga? O… puede que me esté haciendo demasiadas ilusiones?

Tu no lo sabes… pero yo llevo mirándote así mucho, muchísimo tiempo! Incluso antes de que nos conociéramos en el baile… Te diste cuenta?

_Darling, so there you are (Querido, aquí estás)_

_With that look on your face (Con esa mirada en tu cara)_

_As if you're never hurt (Como si nunca sufrieras)_

_As if you're never down (Como si nunca estuvieras triste)_

_Shall I be the one for you (Seré la única para ti)_

No importa… no me importa nada! Sólo que tu estas aquí… ahora… mirándome! Mirándome a mi!

Lo que daría por detener el tiempo en este instante…. Lo que daría por que me miraras así eternamente… porque mientras lo hagas se que soy lo único que existe en tu mundo y esto me hace tan… tan feliz!

_Who pinches you softly but sure? (¿Quién te pellizcará suavemente pero seguro?)_

_If frown is shown, then (Si veo que frunces el ceño, entonces )_

_I will know that you are no dreamer (Sabré que no eres ningún soñador)_

Quiero saber aún más sobre ti! Todo lo que te rodea! Tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro… Y… quiero saber si yo estoy presente en tu corazón… aunque sea un poco?

Sabes, tal vez sueño demasiado… es uno de mis defectos, lo haces tu?

_So let me come to you (Por eso déjame ir hacia ti)_

_Close as I wanted to be (Íntimamente como quiero ser)_

_Close enough for me (Con suficiente intimidad para mi)_

_To feel your heart beating fast (Sentir tu corazón latiendo fuerte)_

_And stay there as I whisper (Y permanecer allí y susurrarte)_

_How I loved your peaceful eyes on me (Como me gustan tus ojos llenos de paz sobre mí)_

_Did you ever know (¿Supiste alguna vez)_

_That I had mine on you? ( que yo también te miraba?)_

Bajo el escenario y me dirijo hacía ti. Sin dejar de mirarte, sin dejar de cantar.

No te escapes, por favor! No me apartes de tu lado! Quiero oír los latidos de tu corazón… quiero ver tus ojos llenos de paz, mirándome… déjame ir hacía ti! Sólo te pido esto! Sabes, llevo observándote tanto tiempo que he perdido la cuenta… llevó amándote tanto que me duele el corazón sólo con pronunciar tu nombre… por eso te pido… Acéptame entre tus brazos, por favor!

_Darling, so share with me (Querido, por eso comparte conmigo)_

_Your love if you have enough (Tu amor si tienes suficiente)_

_Your tears if you're holding back (Tus lágrimas si las estás reteniendo)_

_Or pain if that's what it is (O dolor si es eso lo que tienes)_

Avanzó un poco más… todo deja de existir para mí! Ya no hay bar, ya no hay gente! Ya no hay dolor, ni lágrimas! Sólo tu… Squall…

Vamos, enséñame tu corazón! Quiero compartir tu felicidad y llorar por tu tristeza… quiero ser una contigo!

_How can I let you know (¿Cómo te puedo hacer saber)_

_I'm more than the dress and the voice (que soy más que un vestido y una voz?)_

_Just reach me out, then (Solo déjame llegar hasta ti, entonces)_

_You will know that you're not dreaming (Sabrás que no estás soñando)_

Déjame enseñarte cuanto te quiero! Déjame mostrarte todos mis sentimientos!

Llego hasta ti y me detengo, delante de ti...

Alargas tu mano y la posas en mi rostro, acariciándolo suavemente… poso mi mano sobre la tuya y nos miramos a los ojos… Ya no hacen falta más palabras… ya todo esta dicho...

Lentamente, acercas tu cara a la mía… cierro los ojos… Tu aliento se mezcla con el mío y mi corazón se acelera… el mío y el tuyo. Poco a poco, tus labios se posan sobre los míos con dulzura, besándonos una y otra vez…

Me separo unos centímetros y me apoyo sobre tu pecho. Tus brazos me abrazan con fuerza...

"Rinoa… yo… te amo" susurra.

Las lágrimas caen por mis ojos, no puedo creerlo! Él las seca con su dedo y, otra vez, los dos nos juntamos en un largo beso.

* * *

Os gusto? Ojala que si! 

Bueno XD dejen REVIEWS plis! Que no cuesta nada escribirlos :) y cuando los recibes te pones muy muy feliz! (bueno, los que escribiis historias ya me entendeis!)

Bye!


End file.
